Daybreak, Morning Saga Book 2
by Redstar96
Summary: Part 2, of the Morning Series, in this one, Tabitha and her family are forced to move away from the place she was begining to love...
1. Prologue

Daybreak

_Part 2_

"_Once again I said my goodbyes_

_To those who I love most_

_My heart feels that familiar pain_

_As I long for home'_

_Cause this road is hard_

_When I feel so far"_

_-Barlow Girl, Here's My Life_

_Prologue_

I had to hide my fear, for my brother, and regrettably myself. I must go on. This is for the people I love.


	2. A Cake We Can't Eat

_A Cake We Can't Eat_

Chapter 1

The school year came and went. I graduated Junior high. No big deal. Ed took Bella to prom. I hung out with Stella over the summer and it was great. High school had started up and it was first semester. I waited with Ed for Bella to come to school. I was thrilled to be in high school, well sort of, one can only be in so many high schools. I was thrilled because I wasn't alone this year. I was with Ed, Alice, and Bella. Not that I didn't have any friends from my old school. Stella had joyfully followed me into high school along with several other girls. I just liked being with my family. This year was amazing, friends, family, amazing hunting and no tummy turning Dog-Breath Clearwater.

Bella drove up in her awesome truck and was ambushed by Alice as soon as she got out. They walked over to Ed and I. Ed squeezed her hand lovingly. Ed asked her if he still wasn't aloud to wish her a happy birthday?

"Of course not!" She remarked.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" I blurted out really fast under my breath.

"That doesn't give you any right to say it either!" She said sarcastically at me.

"Say what?" I made myself look like I had no idea what the heck she was talking about. I looked at Alice, Ed, then back to her. "I have been quiet this whole time!"

"Your gift is lying Tabitha, what does that tell us about you?" She laughed.

I just gave her a slight smirk.

I walked over into French and took my seat next to Stella. It was the one class we shared. I wasn't best friends with her, but she was my closest human friend. She still did smell amazing. I just liked hanging with her, not because she smelt good, but because she was a sweet and kind girl.

While, our teacher, Mr. Collins, droned on about French conversation. Stella started talking to me about a dance coming up for the fall. I didn't think I was going, but may as well hear about her date. Jason Yorkie had asked her and she was thrilled.

Mr. Collins then perked up and made an announcement to the class. "Alright kids, I am going to let you talk to a partner for the rest of the class, but in French to test your conversation skills!"

I smiled at Stella as she continued on in the conversation good thing I speak French. I had been tutoring her for a little while.

"Ouais, Jason qui aime vraiment moi. J'aime lui c'est formidable!" I translated in my head that he liked her and she liked him. She thought it was great! "Daoce allex-vous à la danse ?" She said a few words wrong but I made out that she was asking me if I was going to the dance?

No, I didn't have a date or a reason, but I just mentioned the date part. "Non, je n'ai pas de date!"

"Ok, bien il serait agréable si vous êtes vraiment venus à au moins une danse bientôt. Promettez-moi vous irez faire!" She told me it would be nice if I did come to at least one dance soon. I had to promise her that I would. I told her I was proud that she could say all the words perfectly. Class ended all too quickly. I just had to get to through the rest of the day until tonight.

"Happy Birthday!" We all yelled as Bella walked in the door. The room was overly decorated. We had tried to make Alice see sense that it was a bit much for poor Bella. She seemed a little overly surprised. Mainly by the cake in which we couldn't eat. Her heart race picked up a little. She came in and greeted Carlisle and Esme first. Emmet and Rosie was next. After a cold greeting from Rosie and a smiling Emmet who eventually ran out to work on a surprise for Bella. Bella came to me in line next to Rosie.

"Hi Tabitha!" She said with an awkwardness that surrounded her.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" I said trying to hide the awkwardness that I felt as well. I played with the present in my pocket. I hadn't shown Alice it yet so she wouldn't make a fuss over it, she knew I had it though.

Alice flew at Bella again just like in the morning announcing to her, "It's time for presents."

Bella tried to protest, but Alice replaced the small camera with a silver package from Jasper, Emmet, and Rosie. It was a car stereo. Emmet was installing it in her trunk so she wouldn't protest.

"Taby's next!" Alice grabbed my other present from the table and handed it to Bella.

Bella opened the package and looked surprised in a weird way. "An "Acting for Dummies" book, wow, interesting!"

"You're a bad liar Bella!" I pulled out the package. "Here is your other real package!"

"Thanks!" She opened the present to find a book filled with every Shakespeare play known in existence, I knew she liked that type stuff.

"Jasper, Emmet, and I have one other for you yet."

"Not till she opens the ones from Edward and myself." Alice protested.

Bella made sure Ed hadn't spent anything on her then reluctantly took the present. She ripped the paper. The room then filled with an intoxicating smell. The most floral and almost fruity redolence I could have imagined. I opened my eyes to see a solitary drop of blood usher from Bella's finger. Hold it in Tabitha. I looked over to see Jasper rushing for Bella. Everything acted in slow motion. Ed slammed Bella into a glass table behind her. Her arm bled more than ever. The smell became better and better. I watched as Emmet held Jasper back running from the room, Rosie following. I ran from the room. I gasped for air. Restraining myself from going back and fulfilling my lust for the blood which could not be taken. It was another cake we couldn't eat.

We left Forks that week. I was truly upset. Ed stayed behind to say goodbye to Bella goodbye. I was trying not to be overly upset when we left. The day we left I said my goodbye to Stella. I would miss my first friend in years. She had spoken to me when no one else would. Now, I would be off to a new junior high, fun.

I worried about Ed and Bella. I hoped she wouldn't freak out. I already knew Ed was beating himself up about it all.

The months passed slowly. Traveling to Ithaca. The family almost was in a daze. Ed left the family. He needed time. He had to hurt Bella to make it easy. He loved her, he had broken his own heart.

Rosie and Emmet got married (again, and guess who was the flower girl? Emmet has sick ideas of jokes.) and went on another honeymoon they needed to get away from the bleakness of the family. I at one time wished that I could have escaped the unavoidable dread of the home. Jasper and Alice had stayed with us to study classes at the university that Carlisle now taught night classes at. Alice was busy discovering things about her past. Even though they are living with us, we barely ever see them. Esme had me helping her with the restoration of an old 17th century home. I was the only one not perusing anything. I was being home schooled, we were doing nothing that involved school at home, but I am not complaining.

The time was ok, but it was like an endless night with no day break in sight. I knew that our sudden busyness was the result of leaving Forks, and poor Bella. We worried about her constantly. The only contact I had with anyone in Forks, was a month after we left. I had called Stella on a pre-paid phone for an hour. I had no contact with anyone after that. It had been too hard to listen to the place that I missed so dearly. Hearing about how the dance was great, she had been in a lovely dress, and her date was really nice. She told me she had seen some kids from the last year. Seth was among them. He had gotten a date, Mary Anne. Good for him. Good thing she can't smell. After that phone call, I went back to not speaking, even to my own family.

Christmas was something that stood out to me. Ed still wasn't around. Emmet and Rosie were at least back from their Honeymoon to make it a little more of a family. Of course Alice decorated, but there was so much missing in our lives, it felt empty. I sat in the new "family room" right beside the tree hiding. It was a huge tree. It was bigger than Emmet. I was reading A Christmas Carol when I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle kissing under the mistletoe.

"Tabitha!" Alice made me jump as I looked up at her. "I saw you under the mistletoe waiting for someone. Not saying anyone comes, but just know you might not always be alone."

I didn't want to be under the mistletoe with anyone. I wanted to be left alone. I got up and made my way to my bedroom.

Christmas came and went. Spring break came and we were up in Alaska with Tanya's family. It was nice to see our friends. Only problem was, Kate had taken a liking to me and always made me feel so immature. The good thing about our relationship was, she spoiled me rotten. Every time I would see her, she always had a new dress for me or something that she thought I would love.

As soon as we had arrived there, after all the hugs she took me under her wing. She told me she was taking Alice and I shopping. Carlisle and Esme were going hunting so they didn't mind at all.

We walked in the expensive department store. Alice decided to try on some clothes. Kate and I waited outside the dressing room. I had picked up a magazine to read about the really silly and stupid celebrities of the world. Kate kept looking over at the formal dresses. She soon remarked to me.

"Tabitha, have you ever gone to a dance before?"

I shook my head. What was she doing?

She went silent for a moment. "I just saw this dress I thought would be perfect for you!"

Alice stepped out in a beautiful sundress. "Come on Taby, just humor Kate! If you do, we won't pressure you anymore!"

I had forgotten that she could hear us through the dressing room. "Ok, I will try on that dress!"

Kate grabbed up the dress she had been thinking of. It was cream colored with a detachable ribbon around the waist. The top of the bodice was a wrapped look. It was strapless and knee length. One dress to keep them off me for the rest of my life. I was doing it.

I slipped into the dress. It fit like a glove. It looked unusual with my braids and Red's hat. I walked out and what does Alice do, the inevitable. She pulled out my braids and took off my hat. She convinced me into heels and pushed me in front of a mirror. I didn't believe my reflection. I looked older. My hair fell in kinks at my shoulders. I looked taller too.

"Oh Tabitha!" Kate exclaimed with joy. "you look amazing!"

Alice was booming with joy. "I need to get Carlisle and Edward to stop calling you little." Her face went blank. "Bella, she is dead!" Kate and I stared at her with serendipitous fear.

"What?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

She just trembled the words out. "Bella is dead, she jumped off a cliff."


	3. A Long Journey

_A Long Journey_

Chapter 2

The flight to Forks was way too long in expectancy. When we finally arrived, Alice went by the house borrowing Carlisle's car. We went to Bella's house, even if she wasn't there we could comfort Charlie. Alice found the key under the mat. We looked through the house for Bella praying the fearful had not happened. As I looked in her room, someone came in the door and we ran down the stairs. There in the doorway stood Bella.

"Alice, Oh Alice!" She proclaimed at the sight of my sister. She practically slammed into her. It looked like it hurt! She looked down at me. "Tabitha!" She grabbed me. I stiffened. Not believing that she was alive. I resisted the urge to kill her. She smelled terrible though. She smelled worse than Seth. Who had she been hanging out with?

Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of us. "I am sorry! I am just so happy to see you both!"

"It's ok Bella, everything is ok!" Alice told her.

I held my breath, even with the stench she had contracted, I still wanted her blood.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are" Alice said with a disapproving tone.

Bella looked at us. We hadn't hunted in a while. So we scared her a little. We told her that we didn't have time to go hunting, as we had to race here.

"Speaking of which, would you like to tell us how your alive?" Alice said even more surprised. We stared at her eyes in expectation.

"You saw me fall?" Bella asked in shock.

"No," Alice said sarcastically. "I saw you jump!"

I saw how flushed Bella was and went to get her a glass of water. I came back in the room overhearing that Bella had jumped off the cliff recreationally. What the hell was she thinking?

After talking for a while, Charlie came home. He seemed distraught.

"I am so sorry about Harry, dad!" Bella said sympathetically.

"Harry?" I asked Bella after he left.

"Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack earlier today." Bella said sadly.

"Harry Clearwater, like Seth's dad?" I asked rhetorically not believing that I was speaking. Poor Seth, he may have been a dog-breath kid. No one needs to lose their father. I had lost my father when I was alive so I understood. I hated loosing him. He was my best friend. I wished I could tell Seth how it would all be ok. I wouldn't be acting, I would tell him the truth. I looked over to Bella to remark on the fact. She was fast asleep on the couch.

I watched a documentary that night after Alice let me change from the billions of fashion shows she enjoyed watching. After Charlie had woken up, Alice went over to him in the kitchen to ask how Bella had adjusted. She apparently hadn't taken it well. Charlie had wanted her to go with her mom, but Bella threw a fit! She did get better, but only went through the motions of life. After a while she met Jacob Black. That would explain the smell. Werewolf! He said that Jacob was younger than Bella and she at first only thought of him as a friend. Now she thought of him more than that! Charlie claimed that he was old for his age, duh werewolves mature quickly! I was against the thought of Bella and Jacob. Who in the world could love a werewolf? They only think of themselves. That is why they imprint, so they can think of someone else. I was so glad to be out of the running for that! Vampires don't change so they are sterile. Werewolves can only imprint on those who can have kids.

"I don't know… even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in. It's not normal, Alice, and it… it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone… left her, but like someone died. Now, you know how fond I am of you and your little sister, but I worry about what this will do to her." Charlie said depressed.

Bella decided to do some chores around the house. She got to the bathroom when the doorbell sounded. Alice had a feeling that it was Jake Black. We excused ourselves from the room. The phone rang during his visit. Alice went silent as it was answered. Her face became upset as she ran down the stairs.

She stayed at the bottom of the stairs unmoving. She only spoke as Bella entered the room.

"Edward" was the only word she spoke.

Bella fainted. Perfect, something is wrong with Ed, and Bella is still so hurt she can't even hear his name. I picked her up, she wasn't that heavy, even I, a small vampire can pick up people and stuff. I held her for a second, until the werewolf came in and took her from me, saying every word in the wrong vocabulary that he could. He and Alice fought. I tried to stay out of it as I had no idea myself what was going on. Bella did wake up eventually to Alice's persistence. I grabbed her some water.

I came back to find Alice on the phone. "Fine, as soon as he gets back. No, I will be on a plane. Look have you heard from Edward?" Her mouth hung open. "Why would you say that Rosalie?" Alice reassured Rosie that Bella was fine then hung up.

"Alice, I thought Carlisle was home, Jake just talked to him on the phone." Bella said pointing to Jake. Bella's drink was empty and I took the cup back for more water. I came back in time to hear Alice's unforgettable words.

"He's going to the Volturi! He wants to die too!"

I stared into space dropping the glass on the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. Ed wanted to die, he thought Bella was dead.

The plane ride was tense. Poor Bella, she was freaking out. I would be. Alice had called Jasper, promising she would come home. Rosie and Emmet had wanted to stop Ed themselves, but he would have thought they were lying, he would only believe Bella herself. He was still indecisive about how to provoke the Volturi. Throw a car, mass murder, anything that would reveal us. He had decided to just reveal his lovely sparkling in the sunlight. Yeah, why he couldn't reveal vampires in a cool way was beyond my comprehension. I know this way wouldn't hurt anyone, but throwing cars are so much cooler! The Volturi wouldn't care if it was cool or not. I felt myself shiver in fear at the remembrance of them.

I had met the Volturi before. That was years ago though. I had run away about a two years after I changed. I knew they would remember me. This wasn't helping my nerves about Ed. Alice of course noticed my fearful disposition. "For a girl who can hide what she is feeling, you don't use it much!" She joked with me. "Why are you coming?"

I looked at her then Bella who was asleep in the seat next to mine.

"I just know you still haven't gotten over what Jane did to you." Alice said with compassion.

Jane was one of the Volturi guards. She had a power to make one think that they are experiencing the worst kind of pain. I shuddered again at the remembrance of her doing that to me. The only reason for her hurting me was pretty stupid. Her brother Alec, sort of had a thing for me. I didn't know it. I didn't like any of the Volturi. I hated how they caused pain to others with their unjust ways. I was planning on running home. I had no clue that Jane didn't like the fact her brother liked me. She thought I was a stupid young vagrant who just happened to be able to tell lies that could seem true.

She had confronted me when we were alone walking through a long hallway underneath the city. She had given me sharp pain. I remember asking her what she was doing. She asked me whether I liked her brother, I said no. She gave me pain again and told me to tell the truth. I was. When she let up I went over to her and lightly punched her in the face chipping her angelic ear. I fell on the floor with pain as she worked her power on me. I told her to leave me the hell alone. She told me to stay away from her brother. I told her I didn't even know about it. She told me that she didn't appreciate my lies. I asked her if my hiding behind my powers bothered her so much, why did she hide behind her power? She never answered walking away. I left that week, much to Aro's displeasure. He had loved my power even if I did chip Jane's ear, they fixed it. Alec had shown no emotion. I figured his sister had talked to him. Good thing I had no feelings for him whatsoever.

Off the plane, Alice stole a lovely yellow Porshe. Alice drove with Bella in the passenger seat, I sat in the back. Alice asked us in the middle of the ride what the date was.

"The nineteenth maybe!" Bella said shrugging.

"Oh my gosh!" I started laughing. "Saint Marcus day! Ironic right?" It had to be as in the day when St. Marcus supposedly drove all the vampires away from the city. Marcus is one of three vampire leaders of the Volturi. He didn't banish the vampires, he became one. Humans will believe anything!

"Tabitha, glad to hear you can still talk." Alice said sarcastically. I apologized for being rather rude to her over the past months.

Alice interrupted my thoughts telling both Bella and I, when he planned on doing his stunt in the sun. "He is planning on noon!"


	4. Have I Mentioned That I Hate Sparkling?

_Have I Mentioned That I Hate Sparkling?_

Chapter 3

After Bella was instructed on what to do and not to fall and get a concussion, we reached the city. Alice paid our way in at the gate with a thousand dollar bill. We tried to get through the crowd and sunlight. After trying to get through, we told Bella to just run.

We tried to find a spot to park away from the sun. We both covered ourselves with gloves and long-sleeved shirts. My reds hat covered the front of my face and I put my yellow jacket hood over my neck. I hate sparkling. I was glad to be wearing long skirt and my yellow high-tops so I wouldn't have to cover much more. We went through the crowd hiding our faces and most of our body. Alice in the middle of our scuffle went silent then took a breath of relief.

"Did she make it?" I asked in expectant fury.

"Yes, but we have to hurry. The Volturi are going after them!" Alice said yanking my arm. We ran through the crowd. We found them in a beautiful building under an arch way. Alice entered first almost jokingly still holding my arm.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." She said with that awesome sarcastic beauty that she had. I wished that I could have entered with such attitude. She tripped into Ed pulling me with her and she was just so calm. I wished I could have been. I slid in behind Ed. His height was perfect to conceal me. The guards didn't even notice me when Alice tripped. I was thrilled. Then the one vampire I knew would notice me came striding forward. Jane's eyes pierced my face. She looked at Bella first, Ed, Alice, then back on me.

"Lovely to see you again!" She said sarcastically her eyes never leaving mine. "Follow me!"

We followed Jane, trying to keep pace. Ed tried breaking the tension. His grip never leaving Bella. "Well Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here!" "It was my mistake," Alice said as calmly as she had before. "It was my job to set it right." She put her hands on my shoulders. I had made myself look calm. She still knew I was tense on the inside. She kept calm. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

We came up to a drain hole one would have to jump through to get to the Volturi's place. Alice slid down gracefully. Ed dropped Bella into Alice's arms. Ed went down, glancing up at me and asking if I was alright. I nodded, secured my hat, and jumped down, good thing I had shorts under this skirt. I loved the feeling of falling from a far distance. I watched as the stone walls flew up away from me. The wind flew through my braids as my hat fell off my head. I felt the impact of the ground beneath me. I looked for my hat, I knew must have been on the ground. Yet I couldn't find it. I tried looking further, but they pressed us on.

We paced along underneath the streets. We reached the Elevator. Jane standing close by. Once inside the elevator they took off their cloaks. On the floor we had stopped at I looked around smelling a new woman her heartbeat was a little quiet. She stood behind the counter. They must have gotten rid of the old receptionist. I looked down at myself. I didn't look as bad of a wreck as I had when I had last been there. Last time I was covered in dirt like a nomad. This time I was at least clean. I looked up to see Alec as he greeted Jane with a kiss upon her cheek.

"They send you out for one and you come back with three and a half."

Jane laughed obnoxiously. Alec looked at me and his smile faded. I looked away, not even noticing the fact Bella was being threatened. We walked into the all to familiar place where the Volturi where waiting. Well Aro and his guard anyway. He looked excited as we entered.

"Jane, dear one, you have returned." I wished I could vomit.

Jane smiled then replied. Aro just slyly said how happy he was to have Jane. Blech. "Alice and Bella as well." he greeted them as if he had known them for years. He looked over to me hiding behind Ed. "Ah, I also see Little Tabitha! Do you mind if I call you that? Edward likes to call you by that. You both are still so funny. He hates the nick name from you to him and you hate the one he and Carlsile have given you." He paused for a moment. Have you yet to change your mind about joining us?"

I shook my head.

"Why ever not?" Aro asked with expectancy.

"You have yet to accept Rock and Roll!"

He stifled a laugh. He turned back to Bella. He told Felix to fetch his brothers. I was very uncomfortable. Edward explained to Alice about Aro's gift of reading minds by touching their hand. After this explanation. I realized I was still behind Ed and the others. I also realized someone was behind me. I looked behind me. Alec smirked.

"Seems you have been well."

I nodded to him.

"Where is your Red's hat? Or have you given up that crazy thing?" He asked me scrutinizing my every being.

I rolled my eyes. "I dropped it in this hell hole."

"You haven't changed a bit Tabitha" He smirked.

I kept quiet at that statement. I didn't have to act like I didn't want him around. Caius and Marcus entered. They came in while Aro talked to Ed and Aro tried his power out on Bella. Her heartbeat went a thousand times faster. She was completely immune. He then asked Jane to try her power on her. I freaked, I tried to run at her before she could. Alice and Ed had the same thought, Ed blocked the power. I looked away. Ed somehow suffered in silence.

"You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." Aro said with a sly smile on his face. Jane tried on Bella again. I wanted to stop it, but Alice held my hand in hers tightly. I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of screams. For a moment the room was silent. My anticipation was not reassured. I opened my eyes, Bella was just standing there. No movement. No screaming pain. She was void of Jane's powers as well. I laughed then made myself be quiet. Finally someone Jane couldn't effect.

Aro was absolutely thrilled. Caius and Marcus were not fully reliant on keeping Bella alive. They wanted her dead. Alice let go of my hand and walked forward to Aro showing him the future. We were going to change her! I myself had no idea if we were or not. Before we were permitted to leave, Aro asked again for us to join them. Of course we all said no. We had a family. A family who appreciated us. A family who didn't care about appearances, age, or who what we had done. They loved us, and we loved them. How could one ever leave that?

We hopped off the plane. The whole family waited for us. Alice and Jasper had reunited silently as they both worried about seeing each other again. I walked over to Esme and Carlisle. It was nice to see them again. They asked me if I was alright. I assured them, I was fine. Perfectly fine. I was with my family. Esme caressed my braids. "Come on. We are going home!"

"To Ithaca?"

"No Little Tabitha!" Carlisle told me seeing the confusion on my face. "No our home in Forks!"

I smiled we were going home. At least for now.

That night, Ed was bringing Bella by the old house. My head felt bare from the lack of a hat. I looked around my old room. It was the exact same way it was when I left it. The plain white walls were bare from the lack of my fixtures. I usually had my walls covered with old music posters, baseball pennants, and other sets of memorabilia. Now it was just white and lonely. I sat on the window seat. I watched as Ed's Volvo pulled in the driveway. Ed and Bella walked in the doors calling for us, I ran down the stairs. Everyone in the family had gathered.

Bella told us that she was worried about the Volturi, that they might be coming. She wanted to become like us. She told us to vote on it. She asked each person in the family. One at a time

"Alice?"

I knew the answer before Alice could even say.

"Yes"

"Jasper?"

"Yes" I knew that answer too.

"Rosalie?"

"No" Now that one I had absolutely no clue. I had gone back and forth on what Rosie would decide. She didn't chose this life, she never would want it for anyone else if they had the choice. I agreed with her in some ways. In some ways I hated being a vampire, stuck at 14, the whole blood thing, and of course sparkling. Yet, I had a family, a loving family. I prefer this life. I miss being alive and having choices, but this life was better. I wasn't going to focus on the past, or the future, I had enough to worry about right now. I gained myself again listening as she asked Emmet. His reply was what I had been expecting.

"Hell Yes!" He was of course on her side. Bella looked over to me.

"Tabitha?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "What is another sister? I won't be youngest anymore" I laughed. "Of course yes!"


End file.
